


teach me how to love

by Anonymous



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff?, idk how to tag sorry, more tags and characters will be added later maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yohan's in his last year of high school and his mom thinks he needs a tutor.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	teach me how to love

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this idea randomly after noticing the lack of younyoh (?) fanfics.
> 
> I'm not sure if this will be a thing or not yet, but I think I will for sure have a second chapter?  
> this might be short.
> 
> please let me know if you'd like this to be continued! i know the ship is rare.

This is stupid. Yohan isn’t even doing all that bad in his pre-calc class (all that bad being 93%), yet his mom insists on him having a tutor to make sure he maintains his grade if not to improve it. 

_ “Yohanie, it’s your last year of high school, you have to make sure you stand out if you want to get your foot into an elite university. Plus, it’s a son of a great friend of mine so they’re doing this for a discount, he’s a very nice boy.  _ **_Very_ ** _ cute, too.”  _

Yohan remembers wanting to hide the moment he heard her tone, he sometimes regrets telling her about the fact that he’s gay. Though he supposes her trying to set him up with her friend’s sons is better than trying to set him up with her friend’s daughters. Yohan is prepared to let the guy know that he doesn’t actually need help, that his mom is just paranoid and it’ll be great if his tutor would be willing to tell his mother that. 

It’s exactly ten minutes before five when the doorbell rings, Yohan heading to answer the door, already ready to recite what he had rehearsed in his head earlier. He tries his best to seem uninterested, door creaking open before he pulls it open fully. Standing in front of him is a tall male, not much older than him by the looks of it and with soft features as he stares back at Yohan. The other is wearing a stylish navy jacket over a plain black tee with ripped light washed skinny jeans and a pair of indigo converse. 

_ He’s hot. _

The stranger smiles softly at Yohan, eyes crinkling up slightly as he does so.

_ Oh no, he’s cute too. _

“Yohan? I’m Seungyoun! Your mom-“

Yohan suddenly remembers in that exact moment that he’s in his ratty sweats and a shirt he’s pretty sure he has already worn once this week. Panicking he grunts before slamming the door shut, making a run into his room to change and look presentable.

Seungyoun blinks at the door, confused as to what just happened. His brows knit together before ringing the doorbell again. Yohan (at least he’s assuming) looked extremely alarmed before slamming the door shut. Maybe something is wrong? Taking out his phone, he brings up the info that Mrs. Kim had sent him earlier this morning. 

_ To: Yohan _

_ Hi! This is Seungyoun, your mom gave me your number, is everything okay?  _ **_4:53pm_ **

Yohan hears his phone go off, picking it up to glance at it after changing his clothes. He groans in frustration again, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment at how he’s making his newly named tutor worry about him. 

_ God, this hasn’t even started and Yohan wants to die.  _

  
  



End file.
